Thalia's decision
by Lmb111514
Summary: Thalia quits the hunters and heads back to camp half-blood to her friends and meets the person who she quit the hunters for along the way. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you have made the right decision, Thalia?" Artemis asked me.

"Yes I believe I have lady Artemis." I answered truthfully and she smiled sadly.

"Then I am going to miss you being in the hunters, dear friend." She said, hugging me tightly. I started to give her back my armor but she stopped me.

"Keep it. As a reminder of your days with the hunter's." She stated. I smiled and nodded. Still smiling sadly, she stepped back from me.

"Are you ready to have your immortality taken away?" She asked and I nodded firmly. She started to say a spell and a bubble of power surrounded me. Some energy came out of my body and went into the bubble. I was surrounded by the bubble for another minute until there was no more energy coming from my body and it disappeared. I felt weak as I fell to the ground but I still felt strong and sure. I stood up and smiled at lady Artemis.

"Goodbye Thalia, I wish you a happy life." She said.

"As to you lady Artemis." I said, bowing. When I stood up I turned around and headed out of the tent. As I walked past all the tents the hunters came out and said goodbye to me, hugging me as well.

"Goodbye Thalia we'll miss you." 8-year-old-looking Celine said, hugging me.

"I'll miss you too." I said, tears in my eyes. I hugged the rest of the hunters and then I headed into the forest with all my belongings.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~

The hunter's campsite was in Washington and I am now in the middle of Idaho. I've been walking and running non-stop and I am exhausted, I forgot how tired you could get as a human but I don't regret my decision to leave them I know it was the right one. You may be wondering why I left the hunter's and here's why. You see about a month ago the hunter's and I visited camp half-blood and while I was there I got to spend alot of time with my friends. They were all older than me but Nico was only older by acouple of days. I spent most of the visit with Nico and I fell in love with him which I realized by the time the hunter's and I reached Washington because I couldn't stop thinking about him, he wasn't that dorky 10-year-old kid I found acouple years ago so I am now heading out through the country. I was now walking through a big forest, each step getting me closer to camp half-blood. I have decided that I'll join everybody back at camp and stay there until it is safe enough to go out into the world, and so I'll be with Nico.

I walked acouple more miles until I came across a river and realized how thirsty I was since I ran out of water two hours ago and I decided to fill all my water bottles up. It took me awhile but I finally filled up most of them and was on the last one when suddenly someone pushed me into the river, taking me by surprise. When I rose above the water I was gasping and choking for air. I looked up to see Nico shaking with laughter. I got alittle angry when I saw him and I knew he noticed that because he stopped laughing and stepped back as I got out of the river, soaking wet. I was shocked that he was here and was thinking that I was probably hallucinating but he seemed too real to be one.

"How did you find me?" I asked him when I calmed down and could breathe again. He shrugged.

"I was walking around the forest and I saw you by this river so I decided to push you in." He stated casually and I thought of a great plan. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly because 1. It would be payback because now he will be as wet as me, and 2. I get to hug him! Yea I have it bad. I pulled away and smiled when I saw how wet he was. He stared at me shocked while I laughed. After acouple seconds he relaxed and smiled a smile at me that made me melt, of course I didn't let him see that. We talked alittle bit more as we headed down the river trying to find a place to set up for camp.

It took us awhile but we finally found the perfect clearing for it. After we made a fire and settled down it was already lunch time. I reached into my pack and started to search for my food but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Here." I heard Nico say. I turned around to face him and he handed a sandwich to me, "I have alot of them." I hid my blush, took the sandwich, said thanks, and started to eat. It was really good.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked him after swallowing.

"Yea." Nico said taking another bite.

"It's really good." I complimented. He stopped eating and stared at me, shocked, "What?"

"You just gave me a compliment and meant it." He stated, still shocked.

"So? Why's that a big deal?" I asked.

"You never compliment me let alone another boy." Nico stated.

"Oh well things change." I explained, shrugging and taking another bite. He stared at me a little longer and then he got back to his sandwich. When we were finished we got some blankets and sat by the fire.

"So how have you been the past month?" I asked him.

"Great! I've been hanging around in the underworld and camp alot. I've also been hanging around with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel too." He stated, "What about you?"

"Hanging out with the hunters of course, and hunting monsters too." I stated.

"Cool." He stated simply.

"Why aren't you with the hunter's right now?" Nico asked after acouple minutes of silence. I didn't want to tell anybody the truth yet so I decided to tell him something different.

"Artemis let me take a break for awhile." I stated simply.

"How long?" He asked.

"As long as I want." I answered.

"How long do you want it to be?" Nico asked.

"I don't know depends on what I chose to do during the time." I explained.

"So where were you going before I ran into you?" He asked.

"I was heading to camp." I stated. He looked at me shocked.

"So was I!" He exclaimed.

"Then why did you stop in the middle of a forest?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked down and I swear that he blushed. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked him, confused. He looked up and sighed.

"I love nature and I was just appreciating it." He said truthfully, looking down at his hands, "You probably think I'm a big softy and all girly now."

"No I think that it's a great thing to like, most guys don't but it give you a soft side." I stated, grabbing onto his hand. I felt a spark and I was totally sure it was not my powers. He smiled.

"Thanks." He stated softly. We stared into each others eyes for awhile and just when we both leaned forward he clear his throat and stood up.

"Ummmm...I'll go get some more firewood." He stated, hurrying off to find some. I groaned inwardly, pulled the blanket closer around me, and layed down on the warm ground. Acouple minutes later I still wasn't asleep when Nico came back with some firewood. He added some to the fire and turned to look at my seemingly sleeping figure. He walked towards me, knelt down, put the blanket on me more, and kissed my cheek. I felt warmth where he had kissed me and it spread throughout my body. I smiled, snuggled more into the blanket, and fell asleep thinking happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the feeling of sunlight shinning in my face. I opened my eyes, yawned, and sat up. I looked around but didn't see Nico anywhere. I got confused and wondered if last night had just been a dream until I heard some rustling from the bushes in front of me and saw Nico coming out of them carrying three full water bottles. He looked at me and smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Hey you ready to get going?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered sleepily.

"We'll probably be heading into town so if you want to you can get changed into casual clothes." He stated hesitantly.

"K, I'll be down by the river if you need me." I said. I got up, folded my blanket, stuffed it into my bag, and headed down to the river with it in my hand. It took me acouple minutes to make it to the river but I made it. I finished filling up my water bottles and started to get ready. I changed into some blue skinny jeans and a sky blue shirt and put on my converse. I brushed my hair and headed back to our campsite. When I got back there everything was back to the way we had found it. Nico was standing in the middle of the clearing and smiled when I came into view.

"Come on let's head out now." He stated. We walked through the forest for hours until we came across a town called Victor, Montana. We walked down its streets and headed into a cozy little restaurant. We sat down at a table and a 15-year-old waitress came to our table and smiled at us.

"Hello I am Carly and I'll be your waitress this morning have you seen anything you would like for breakfast?" She asked pretty much only talking to Nico the whole time while batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. My jealousy flared.

"I'm still figuring it out, what about you Thalia?" He asked, looking at me the whole time. The waitress looked - actually it was more like a glare when she saw me - at me tiredly and I got more jealous. I pushed all that jealously down and spoke when I calmed down.

"I'll have some chocolate chip waffles and some milk please." I answered sweetly, smiling, holding back the urge to strike her with lightning. She barely even nodded before she looked back at Nico flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name what was it?" She asked innocently and it took all my strength not to groan out loudly right there and to keep a calm face.

"I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo and this is Thalia Grace." He stated formally.

"Oh Thalia, that's...cute," She answered disrespectively and meanly. I heard lightning rumble overhead and I smiled internally, she just insulted a powerful god and didn't even know it, "Ohhh Nico I love that name it's amazing and it fits you perfectly." She stated seductively. You don't even know him so how do you know if it fits him or not, all you've done is stare at his hot body and flirt with him, you don't know anything about him! I almost shouted out but I held my tongue so I wouldn't embarrass myself and just sat there quietly, seething inside.

"I actually think the name Thalia is a lovely name but every person has different opinions, likes, and dislikes." Nico stated matter-of-factly and I smiled gloatingly at her while she glared back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a women who must be the manager glaring at Carly and I decided to point that out so she would leave.

"Ummm, it looks like your manager is about to come over here so if I were you I would get Nico's order in before you get fired." I stated, tempted to add that that would be a wonderful thing to happen anyway, but didn't. She glared at me and turned to Nico.

"So have you decided what you want yet?" She asked seductively and he nodded.

"I'll take chocolate chip waffles with milk as well." He stated. She nodded and walked back to the kitchen where her manager was seething. Let all your anger out on her and fire her so I'll never see her rude and ugly face again! I screamed hopefully in my head but knew that wouldn't happen. Nico looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea why do you ask?" I wondered, confused.

"You have an evil glint in your eyes that's only there when you think something mischievous." He stated.

"I'm not thinking anything mischievous." I lied. I'm not, as long as you don't count the waitress getting fired and leaving as mischievous.

"Ok..." He stated resigned, looking out the window. I looked over at the kitchen and saw the manager reprimanding Carly while she cowered down to her and I smiled victoriously. I looked back at Nico to see him still staring out the window into the forest and I studied his features. His hair was jet black and his eyes were like looking into the depth of a dark empty hole but behind them there was a sweet, smart, and sensitive boy who would help anybody or befriend anybody if he could. His tan skin matched his dark personality but still hinted at a nice personality. Oh top of it all he was gorgeous, but that is not why I love -yes I said _love_- him, I love him because of how funny, sweet, nice, cheerful, smart, skilled, and caring he is. As if he sensed me staring at him he looked at me and I quickly looked away, a blush forming on my cheeks. He looked at me for a little while longer than turned back to the window and his thoughts. Acouple minutes later Carly came back with our breakfast setting my plate in front of me, with a side of glares, and Nico's in front of him, with a bucket of batting eyelashes and flirting to go with it.

"Here's your waffles and milk, is there anything else you want?" She asked. My jealousy and anger flared so much that I almost broke the plate when I was cutting my waffle.

"No thank you, what about you Thalia?" He answered politely.

"Nothing else, thank you very much." I pushed out as nicely as I could. She smiled gloatingly at me when Nico wasn't looking. I wanted to strike her with lightning so badly but I knew that Nico would be mad at me if I did that and would ask why I did and that would lead to me telling him I love him which would lead to another question which would lead to how I quit the hunters and the reason why so with a quiet and defeated sigh I slumped in my chair and shoved my next bite into my mouth, not caring who was looking.

"So where do you go to school?" She asked, pretty much still ignoring me.

"Oh I don't go to school, I don't stay in school long enough anyway so I don't go, I just travel around a lot." He stated, taking a bite of his waffles.

"Ohhh, a bad boy and a traveler? That's impressive." She said, flirtatiously.

"Yea I guess so, if you think that way." He stated, shrugging.

"It _is_ amazing and so brave and interesting." She stated seductively, moving her hand closer to his. My jealousy flared even more and right as her hand move an inch closer I gave her a small but _very_ painful electric shock.

"Ouch!" She yelped, grabbing her hand.

"What happened?" Nico asked, concerned. I almost groaned, why did he have to be so caring to everybody he meets?

"Nothing just electrocuted myself, that's all." She stated calmly, putting her hand back to where it had moved before on the table.

"Oh ok." He answered, turning back to his plate.

"So do you lift weights or something because you look so sstrrronnngggg." She stated, dragging out the 'strong', and grabbing his upper arm.

"Not really I just run and stuff like that." He answered calmly, as if he didn't mind about her hands on him and that was the final straw for me. I looked around and saw a bell sitting on the counter. I short-circuited it with my powers so it would ding. Carly looked over at it then turned back to Nico all innocently.

"I'll be right back don't go anywhere." She stated flirtatiously. He nodded and she went into the kitchen. Right as she went through the door Nico looked at me and started to eat again. Is he absolutely oblivious or something? I screamed in my head. I finished up my food and looked at the clock; it was 9:35 a.m. I stood up and Nico looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

'I'm going to go head down the street and buy some things; you can stay here and finish your waffles if you want." I stated. And with your new girlfriend that you just met less than an hour ago and don't even know anything about her except for her name I said angrily in my head.

"No I'll come too." He stated, standing up and putting money on the table.

"Don't you want to stay here and eat and talk with the waitress?" I asked, confused.

"No I'm, full anyway and she probably won't mind anyway." He stated and I snorted, "What?"

"Nothing, let's just go." I answered, smiling and grabbing onto his hand. I walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out into the morning air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so so soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I guess I got so caught up in my other stories that this one was pushed away and was last on my priorities list so I never updated it and it's almost been a year! I promised myself when I started fanfiction that I'd never do that –make you wait that long- but I guess I did anyway. I know you're probably really made at me but to make up, here's another chapter for you! Oh I decided to start the chapter off with Nico's P.O.V. since I haven't done that and one of the reviewers requested it. Oh also, I realized that I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on the chapters before this so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thalia, Nico, or any of the other Percy Jackson characters I only own the characters that I make up like the waitress. Oh but I also own Sasha(the dog) and Sami from this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Nico's P.O.V

Thalia walked down the street and headed into a grocery store with me in tow. I was confused on why she looked so happy suddenly but I knew she wouldn't want to tell me so I kept quiet. I was shocked that she had grabbed my hand when we were walking out of the diner because she was a hunter after all and since hunters hate boys I thought she would be hostile and distant to me but she hasn't been like that so far on this whole trip and I'm majorly confused as to why she hasn't! Then again this is Thalia. But she looked half ready to jump up and down with joy but seemed to be controlling her emotions, making it seem like she was completely calm and normal and if it wasn't for that grin spreading across her face then I would of thought that she was.

She bought some clothes and food and then headed back out to the street with me right behind her. We walked around for awhile laughing and messing around until we came across a small park. It was beautiful; there were huge trees with leaves of all different colors since it was the start of fall now. The grass was still green though, the kind of green you'd see in pictures of Ireland**(A/N: The grass is actually that green though, in most scenic pictures they're photoshops or only the best looking places there but every grass area in Ireland –well the one's I've seen- are plush and beautiful, even small patches in neighborhoods. Sorry, getting off topic.)**.

In the middle of the park there was a small pond that glittered because of the sun's rays reflecting off it, blinding you when you look at it. It wasn't that hot but it was enough to make you sweat and thirsty. It was a completely sunny day as well, not a cloud in sight, completely different than what it looked like last night which was completely cloudy and dark, no sun anywhere to be seen. There were only a couple people in the park and most people were with small children or dogs, laughing and playing around like a regular. All in all, it was a great day with a happy and carefree feeling that you don't see or feel much.

Suddenly a small yellow lab came up to us and started to run around Thalia like crazy, wagging its tail happily. Thalia laughed and bent down to pet it, the dog licking her in the process. She has such a beautiful laugh and a wonderful smile that make her eyes erupt with so many emotion all at once and that's one thing that I love about her. Oh I wish..._No Nico remember she is a hunter and she has sworn off boys and anyway even if she wasn't one why would she like you? I mean I'm weird, stupid, lonely, different, and weak while she is smart, funny, beautiful, unique, different(in a good way), and totally perfect and wonderful, _I thought to myself, I mean I sounded like a complete sap like that, like a son of Aphrodite *shudder*. But, I mean she's so amazing. She has a great personality, is a spectacular fighter, a powerful daughter of Zeus, and so much more! My thoughts were interrupted as Thalia smiled happily and I looked down to see the dog doing tricks for her. Acouple seconds after the dog came a 15-year-old boy followed quickly after it and stopped in front of us. He was the kind of guy girls picture surfer boys like with blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, kind of like Apollo but definitely not one of his children, I could just tell.

"Sorry about her, she gets excited around new people." He apologized, only looking at Thalia which, of course, made jealousy rise up in me. Thalia smiled at him which added on to my jealousy, she never smiled at me like that…

"Oh it's ok, she's a sweet dog." Thalia accepted, petting the dog, "What's her name?" She asked and the boy smiled.

"Sasha." He answered and Thalia smiled down at the dog.

"Hey Sasha, hello girl." She said in a baby voice, petting the dog more. A second later she stood up and held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Thalia, what's your name?" She asked and if I wasn't mistaken it sounded like she was flirting with him which didn't quench my jealousy anymore than it should.

"Sami, the names Sami." He said, shaking her hand tightly, holding on longer than was necessary which Thalia seemed fine about to my annoyance. They stared at each other and after about 30 seconds I cleared my throat not able to take it anymore. Thalia looked over at me as if she had forgotten I was there and the boy seemed like he had just noticed me which didn't help my anger and jealousy at all.

"Oh, um…Sami this is Nico, Nico this is Sami." Thalia stated, gesturing to both of us at the right time and I nodded at him.

"I heard." I stated emotionlessly as usual, well to most people at least.

"Um…hi." Sami said uncomfortably as most people acted around me, it was probably just my aura thought, I am a son of Hades, the death god, after all, of course people were hesitant of me, most people fear death. Someone across the park, a girl I saw, yelled Sami's name and he looked back over at us, "Oh, I have to go. Sorry about my dog bothering you." He stated, only looking at Thalia, still uncomfortable around me.

"Oh don't worry, she was a sweetheart." Thalia assured and he nodded before waving and running over to the girl, Sasha running after him. A couple seconds later Thalia turned around and continue down the way we were going before Sasha showed up and I quickly followed after her, keeping quiet as my anger and jealousy boiled inside of me. _Look at how she acted with that boy. She was nice, relaxed, calm, and caring, I've know her for years and she's never been like that to me except on occasions when she felt bad for me(Bianca's birthday as an example) but not that nice, and not once has she ever smiled at me or looked at me like that_**(A/N: Actually she has Nico, you were just too oblivious to notice it!:D). **_But what do I expect, how could she like me? No one does, at camp everyone steers clear of me because of whose son I am, in the underworld the souls and monsters are terrified of me because I control them, the gods hate me because dad's an outcast, no one ever talks to me, everyone thinks I'm weird, an emo, or goth, I'm just a loner, Thalia's not. Besides she's a hunter, though she wasn't acting very hunter-like with Sami,_ I thought to myself, clenching my fists in anger. Thalia speaking jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Nico are you ok? You're quieter than usual and I can see a angry black aura around you." She stated and I realized that my body was outlined in a black cloudy kind of thing that was moving like waves around me and I forced myself to calm down.

"Yea I'm fine." I lied and she narrowed her eyes at me, not believing my lie. Two steps later she jumped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks as she glared at me sternly, folding her arms.

"Nico, what's wrong?" She demanded and I shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"Nothing." I stated and she glared harder.

"Don't give me that Di Angelo, why are you so mad?" She asked, trying to meet my eyes but I wouldn't let her.

"Nothing Grace," She glared harder at me at that, an electrifying aura surrounding her now like my black one, I knew how much she hated her last name, "Now just drop it." I stated, walking around her and she followed after me, angrier than before.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She enunciated and I looked over to my left where she was. I knew I probably shouldn't but my judgment was clouded by my anger so I did.

"What Grace, call you by your last name?" I asked, seeing her clench her fists. I should've stopped there but being the idiot I am, I didn't, "Well, sorry to get you angry, but it's your name, you call me by my last name, I call you by yours." I answered, making her aura grow brighter and wilder as the clouds about us rumbled and I knew that that was Thalia's doing. I really should've figured out that I was passing into a dangerous zone but I didn't and continued to goad her, "Well newsflash Thalia, it's just a name, so what if your mother what horrible, conniving, a drunk, and disasterous mother, she's dead now so I suggest you get over it." I snapped and I could see that htat was her pushing point. She stopped walking as her eyes flashed and I knew I should be scared at what Thalia was going to do but I just kept walking.

"Oh, so what does that make you, death boy?" She growled, walked to keep up behind me, "Your life is _so _hard." I turned around at that to glare at her.

"Oh and you think your life is so hard?" I asked, "Please, your life is great compared to mine." I answered before turning around and continuing to work.

"Ohhhh, so mature of you Nico, no wonder you have no friends." She growled and that stopped me in my tracks, "Poor little emo Nico, your life is so hard. Your mother died, big disaster mine died too, your sister died. Big whoop, mine did too." At that I turned around and marched back to her.

"Take. That. Back." I ground out but she just glared defiantly at me.

"So your life is so hard Nico. You have no friends or family, boo woo, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get _over_ it!" She exclaimed and I clenched my fists so hard they turned white, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, maybe, it was not people but you who made you have no one?" She asked quickly and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded and she snorted.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe your family died just to get _away _from you?" She stated and I'll admit that stung a lot coming from her, "It must have sucked when they realized that they couldn't get away from you since you were a son of Hades. But Bianca got away by going for a second life, one away from you." And that hurt even more, "And then your mother told your dad not to let you see her because she loved Bianca more just like your dad, and you know what, everyone did!" She said and that hurt more than anything before.

"And guess what? I wish you had died instead of Bianca because she was a thousand times better than you!" She finished and that hurt the most out of everything she had said. The silver glow in her eyes disappeared as a wave of hurt and pain came across my face. Her face filled with shock and guilt as she realized what she had just said, "Oh my gods Nico, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that I-" She started to apologize but I interrupted her.

"Oh you very well meant to say it!" I exclaimed, using anger to hide my hurt, "I already know everyone loves Bianca more than me but you didn't have to rub it in my face!" I stated.

"Nico-" She started but I continued without stopping.

"Well you know what, if I'm such a bother to you and you hate me so much than I'll just leave!" I yelled before turning around and walking away from her.

"Nico, wait!" She exclaimed, running after me but before she could reach me I opened up a shadow in front of me and disappeared into it. When I was about to get out of the portal I felt a sudden tiredness come over me and as I tried to figure out what had happened I felt strong, small, familiar hands grab onto my arms and I knew, Thalia had jumped in after me. Shocked, I lost my grip on the portal and the next thing I knew I was on my back on the ground in the middle of the forest and Thalia had landed on top of me a second later and before I could get a look around me I faded into unconsciousness, the last thing I heard being Thalia groaning.

**Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry for that depressing scene, I am listening to Pandora right now and a very depressing song came on at the time and I had used all my skips up so I had to put up with it and the mood of the song kind of stuck to me while I was writing so I formally apologize, it didn't give a very Christmasy(is that how you spell that?) feeling, did it? Also, I have to warn you that I was pretty much winging it through this whole chapter and the next couple I will to because my ideas are not for a while so help and ideas would be great and I'll give you the credit for them if I use them. Well, bye Happy Holidays everyone!:)**


End file.
